Preyas
'''Preyas' (Japanese version ) is a humanoid chameleon-like Bakugan, who is able to change his attribute. Initially, Preyas has the Aquos attribute but can change into Darkus or Subterra, then back to Aquos. He is Marucho Marukura's Guardian Bakugan in Bakugan Battle Brawlers and in Bakugan: New Vestroia from episode 26. He evolves into Preyas II, Angelo/Diablo Preyas. In the Bakugan Video Game, Preyas can only be Aquos, Subterra and Darkus but unlike the anime, it is completely random of which attribute he becomes. Information Bakugan.com Preyas is a chameleon monster with strong loyalty to Marucho. His greatest strength is that Preyas can change his molecular structure allowing him to take on characteristics of all the six attributes. Even though he has a menacing appearance, he is shy and comical. Small in comparison to the other monsters, Preyas makes up for it in speed. Bakugan Official Handbook Preyas has the amazing ability to change attributes whenever it needs to. You'll find that this versatile Bakugan can be a huge help in battle. Bakugan Ultimate Handbook On the field, Preyas is a regular comedy act, making jokes and razzing his opponents. But his battle style is serious. This chameleon can change his molecular structure to become any one of the six attributes. This means he can take whatever his opponents can dish out! Anime Bakugan Battle Brawlers Marucho Marukura's Guardian Bakugan is an Aquos Preyas. Marucho obtained Preyas when he crashes Marucho's house party and he uses him to brawl the JJ Dolls Jenny and Jewels. Once he shows he can change his Attribute he is able to help defeat them with ease. He later battles against Skyress alongside Tigrerra. However, despite their power, they easily lose to her. He is the one who spills to Dan about Runo and Marucho going to Shun's house, making everyone very angry at each other and Tigrerra angry at Preyas. He later goes with Marucho and the other brawlers to search for the Infinity Core. After stepping on a switch in the lab the brawlers see a video diary left by Michael Gehabich, which shows how Vestroia started collapsing and how the Bakugan came to Earth. After receiving an email from Klaus von Hertzon, Marucho battles him but is defeated as Preyas is sent to an unknown area by Sirenoid which makes Marucho very sad. After he was exposed to negative enrgy of the Silent Core, he was used by Klaus to battle Marucho, Runo, and Dan. Klaus overuses Preyas in this battle to upset Marucho but through a combo they defeat him, changing him back to his normal self and using the Ability Card Pure Light to return him to Marucho. After Dan and Drago get sucked into the Doom Dimension he loses the battle on purpose like the others to go and save them. After finding them they encounter the Six Ancient Warriors and are put through a test to make them evolve. When Marucho has to fight an illusionary version of himself, he gets angry almost costing him the battle because he hated his old self. But once Preyas was able to convince him that he shouldn't hate himself he is able to evolve into Angelo/Diablo Preyas during Marucho's battle with Frosch. After returning from the Doom Dimension he battles Drago so he can evolve. Although he and Angelo/Diablo are able to put up a good fight they still lose the battle. In the anime, Preyas has a very unique and strange personality. He is afraid of battle often trying to run in the middle of a fight (like in the battle against Saurus in episode 7). He is also always pulling jokes, many of which are disrespectful and make people angry. For instance, one time in the series he changed to the wrong attribute (Darkus instead of Haos), which made Marucho upset. These jokes are mostly about what is around him and differ between the Japanese and Canadian version due to cultural differences. ; Ability Cards * Blue Stealth: Nullifies the opponent's Gate Card and transfers 50 Gs from the opponent to Preyas. * Water Refrain: Nullifies and blocks the opponent's abilities from activating for a short time. (Standard Aquos Ability) * Dive Mirage: Moves Preyas to any different Gate Card, making the Gate Card he goes on nullified. (Standard Aquos Ability) * Aquos Bubble ''' * '''Aquos Guardian * Aquos Quadruple Chain Attack - Blue Lagoon Force Gate Special (requires 4 Aquos Bakugan on your team to activate) (Standard Aquos Ability) Bakugan: New Vestroia Prior to being captured, he met Elfin and trained her how to fight. He also protected the Wontu and flirted with Elfin a lot. He was previously stuck as a statue in Prince Hydron's palace, but he eventually joins back up with Marucho when the gang frees them of their statue form. Based on Drago's statement of the capture of the other Six Fighting Bakugan, it is implied that Preyas was the first to be captured. It is unknown what happened to Preyas Angelo/Diablo. They are presumed to be in New Vestroia. After he was freed he returned to Earth with Marucho and Elfin. After talking with Marucho about how he should have had the Aquos Attribute Energy since he was worried about Elfin's safety. Elfin overheard it but thought it was out of jealousy and in a huff Elfin left the safety of the mansion and was almost taken by Shadow Prove and Prince Hydron without even having to battle but Preyas rescued her. Preyas said he was a "cat whisperer" and he talked to the cat that found Elfin first. He and Minx Elfin battled against Dryoid and MAC Spider. However Elfin was still mad at him but after explaining what he said that she didn't hear they made up in the middle of their battle. After Elfin sacrifices herself to save Preyas and loses the Aquos Attribute Energy in the process, Preyas, in a mad frenzy, defeats Shadow and Hydron, and declares it to be for his "precious, little Elfin." After the battle when Elfin brings it up he starts to deny it and they started arguing again. However, during the battle against the Alternative, Preyas rescues Elfin and Marucho, the former of the two proclaiming him "my hero" and later after breaking into the alternative, she is shown resting against Preyas whom they along with Marucho remained behind to guard the rear while the rest continued on to the power generator. He, along with the Brawlers and Gus battle the Alternative. Later they destroy it. After that, he, Elfin, and Vulcan evacuated the area with Marucho and Gus. Sometime in the weeks between the Alternative's destruction and Bakugan Interspace being repaired, Preyas returned to New Vestroia along with Elfin, Ingram, Tigrerra, Gorem, and Hydranoid. ; Ability Cards * Blue Squall '(''Blue Whirlwind, Japanese version: Blue Tornado): Subtracts 200 Gs from each opponent. * '''Side Formation: Nullifies the opponent's ability and prevents the opponent's Gate Card from opening. (Subterra) * Slapping Rocket: Adds 300 Gs to Preyas. (Subterra) * Whirl Kick: Transfers 200 Gs from the opponent to Preyas. (Darkus) * Water Refrain: Nullifies and blocks the opponent's abilities from activating for a short time. (Standard Aquos Ability) * Wave Shield: Nullifies the opponent's ability. Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge In Return to New Vestroia, Preyas is shown training a Bakugan named Amazon. Preyas was happy to see Dan and Drago and asked if Marucho had come with them, but was slightly saddened when Dan told them Marucho stayed on Earth. After some convincing from Preyas, Dan allows Amazon to brawl against Drago. Later Preyas tells Amazon that Drago is holding back so Drago uses his power and faints. Later Preyas and Amazon leave Drago and Dan. He also seems to wonder what is wrong with Drago and what they are going to do. He appeared in Chaos Control, talking to Drago and trying to encourage him. Later, Anubias comes along and challenges Drago. After Drago gets beaten down easily, Preyas steps in. He puts up a decent fight against Anubias' Chaos Bakugan but is defeated easily by Venexus and is mercilessly shot at. Later, he and Amazon hold off Venexus until Zenthon finishes him off. He then comments that are still a few things to work out with Drago's new powers and they will be there to help him saying "That's what friends are for." He and Amazon were seen briefly on New Vestroia in The Final Takedown after the Dark Moon was destroyed. In Blast From the Past, he appeared along with an army of Bakugan trying to protect New Vestroia from Mechtavius Destroyer, having been informed by the remaining Battle Brawlers that Mechtavius Destroyer was heading to New Vestroia. When Amazon was destroyed, Elfin jumped forward to make an attack on Mechtavius Destroyer, but she was destroyed as well, which saddened Preyas. Preyas was later killed after Taylean, Master Ingram, and Storm Skyress were killed. Because the Brawlers used the Current of Time to go back before Mechtavius Destroyer killed him, he is now either living peacefully on New Vestroia or has reunited with Marucho. Ability Card (Bakugan Video Game) * Blue Stealth: Adds 200 Gs to Preyas. Physical Game Preyas was released as an Attribute change and G-Power change Bakugan. Many B1 Haos Preyas have no Attributes on their Attribute Wheel and have 670 Gs. The Aquos Bakuflip Preyas has 520 Gs and Aquos/Subterra/Darkus attribute. The Translucent Aquos Preyas has 400 Gs. The Pearl Aquos one has 520 Gs. The Bakuflip Haos has 490 Gs. Pyrus has Pyrus/Ventus/Darkus attribute. The strongest Preyas is an Aquos that is 680 Gs. In Japan, its Aquos version in BCV-09 comes with 200 Gs and 540 Gs. Trivia *It is one of the first Special Attack Bakugan originally packaged in Booster Packs. *It could be noted as ironic that his Japanese name meant "predator" and his English name is 'Prey'as. *Even though he can supposedly change into any Attribute, he was only shown changing into Darkus and Subterra. He was also seen in Haos, but only during an explanation of a battle plan by Marucho. Category:Bakugan Category:Characters Category:Special Attack Category:Guardian Bakugan Category:Attribute Changing Bakugan Category:Battle Brawlers Category:Season 1 Bakugan Category:New Vestroia Bakugan Category:Season 2 Bakugan Category:Bakugan Battle Brawlers Category:Bakugan: New Vestroia Category:Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge Category:Legendary Soldiers Category:Evolution Bakugan Category:Bakugan Battle Brawlers Resistance Category:Season 4 Bakugan